


Not Afraid

by Hopeless_R



Series: Nonne amicus [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Continuação de my desire, Eles são flex, Jack é perigoso irritado, Jesse e Gabriel são quase pai e filho, M/M, Moira é a destruidora de tudo, Reaper76 - Freeform, e Gabriel gostou dele irritado, ligação com Golden Christmas, r76
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: "E novamente os corações sangravam, pois o presente não era mais o futuro, mas sim uma casca do que eles se transformaram de seus passados."[Reaper76 | One-Short | Plot com Lemon





	Not Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada novamente por estarem lendo, e vamos lá.  
> Not Afraid é continuação de My Desire, logo no dia seguinte dos acontecimentos da fic, e tem sim ligação com uma fic minha postada há algum tempo, Golden Christmas. Precisa ler as duas? Bom, sugiro só a My Desire, por que o final dela dá ponte para essa fic.  
> Enfim, boa leitura, foi corrigida, mas pode haver erros, obrigada Kah por corrigir.

Not Afraid

 _E quando eu estiver triste_    
_Simplesmente me abrace_    
_E quando eu estiver louco_    
_Subitamente se afaste_    
_E quando eu estiver fogo_    
_Suavemente se_ _encaix_ _e_

**_Sutilmente - Skank_ **

Lá vinha novamente a dor, como uma onda, podia escutar ao longe seus batimentos cardíacos soarem através de bipes exagerados, seus braços parecia estar queimando, com o que quer que fosse que Moira tinha colocado naquelas seringas. O liquído viscoso percorria por todo o seu corpo, e os efeitos viam a medida que o tempo passava. Uma dor mais forte que a outra, ele fechou o maxilar, impedindo que qualquer som fosse emitido. 

Podia sentir cada parte de seu corpo doer, nem mesmo quando estava dentro do experimento SOLDIER ele sentira seu corpo doer como daquela forma. Eram dores inexplicáveis, sentia como se a sua pele estivesse desgrudando da carne e inchando, mesmo que tivesse que olhar diversas vezes para seus braços, procurando qualquer um daqueles efeitos, e ele não veria nada, mas a dor ainda residiria ali, constante e inquieta¹. 

\- Como está se sentindo? - A voz soou meio contorcida, ele não parava de fitar as suas mãos, algo não estava certo. - Reyes? 

A voz de Moira vinha a distância, à medida que seus olhos se desfocavam sobre seus braços estendidos diante de si. O que ela tinha feito? O medo foi o tomando, suas mãos tremiam, sentindo como se algo faltasse, um vão interminável e seus ossos doíam tanto como se eles estivessem sendo esmigalhados por trituradores. Então tudo aconteceu de forma lenta e dolorosa, seus olhos assistiam arregalados em terror quando via seus membros superiores desfalecerem. ²

Suas laterais eram cobertas por sombras, o local queimava.  _Porra._ A fumaça saia como se estivesse literalmente sendo incinerado, e ele só confirmava que não estava sendo por que ele via claramente que não havia nenhuma chama. 

Ele ficaria assim para sempre? O que era que ele estava se transformando? Em um monstro? Rapidamente seus pensamentos foram para Jack, o sorriso sincero e os olhos azuis celestes lhe fitando com confiança e positividade. Fechou os punhos, o comandante da overwatch era o herói, não ele. 

Mas e se? Essa pergunta não parava de martelar em sua cabeça. 

- Muito bom... - Gabriel sentiu seu corpo inteiro gelar, atingindo o âmago de sua alma e um gosto amargo preenchendo sua boca. - O procedimento está sendo um sucesso, vou ter que verificar depois todos os efeitos negativos que podem ocorrer. - Ele voltou seu olhara para Moira, ela olhava para o painel que piscava. Deveria estar acostumado com ela, com o jeito frio de tratar suas cobaias, nunca que ela prestaria atenção no que acontecia em sua mente. 

Era isso que ele queria não era mesmo? Isso? Voltou seu olhar para os braços, tentando controlar toda a sua ansiedade, todos os pensamentos aterrorizantes que lhe vieram à mente. O olhar aterrorizado de Jack seria uma sina que ele não aguentaria, seria pior do que ter seu coração ainda pulsante lançado ao abismo com estacas no fundo. Aquilo o fez tremer, Moira voltou seu olhar para Gabriel e franziu o cenho.

- Reyes, preciso que você se acalme. - Gabriel queria socar aquela mulher.

- Fácil falar quando não são seus braços que estão desintegrando em fumaça. - A mulher manteve sua expressão neutra.

- Exatamente por isso preciso que você se acalme, se você não se acalmar você vai demorar para controlar isso. 

Ambos se fitaram, intensamente, em uma batalha de superioridade, que Gabriel não estava disposto a ceder para a mulher. Levou sua mão para a primeira agulha e a puxou, depois retirando a outra, Moira arregalou os olhos. Oh, Gabriel se deliciou com a expressão dela. 

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - Questionou perigosamente. 

- Acabou a sessão aberração por hoje. - Disse se levantando e pegando seu casaco, colocando-o e disparando para fora do laboratório. 

Para ele já tinha passado da hora de ter a presença daquela mulher, ele disparou para o banheiro, não pensando em nada e ao mesmo tempo tudo. Era como receber diversas informações sem qualquer direção ao sentindo e sem qualquer co-relação umas com as outras, e no final simplesmente nada daquilo for importante. Suas mãos foram uma para cada lado da pia, sentia os fragmentos se espessando dentro do seu casaco e escapando pela manga. 

_Água._

Ele abriu a torneira com tudo, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, como se a força exagerada fosse realmente necessária ao ponto de torcer a torneira ao ponto de ceder e ser arremessada, fazendo a água jorrar sem fim. Em outras situações, Gabriel iria parar tudo o que fazia, e se xingaria mentalmente, procuraria o seu "culpado" favorito e deixaria que Jack cuida-se do caso. No entanto, a realidade estava em suas mãos soterradas no jato de água erguendo a água com fúria contra seu rosto.

Sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo, e ele não podia de permitir a seguir por essa trilha. Ele fechou fortemente seus punhos um de cada lado da pia. Sua respiração pesada e irregular, os pingos escorregando por seu rosto.  ** _Calma._** _Respire. Inspire._ Como era difícil fazer isso, parecia que estava voltando para o campo de treinamento, para o maldito projeto militar de soldados perfeitos³ que ele e Jack custaram para sobreviver. 

 _Jack..._ Ele grunhiu gravemente, encolhendo os ombros e deixando cabeça para baixo. Ele não poderia saber e aquilo corroía o interior de Gabriel. 

Ele poderia se lembrar claramente da época em que sobreviver a uma dose daquela droga maldita, era como vencer uma batalha, perdera a conta de quantos dias tinha se passado em hospitais, e de como quase perdera a vida e de como Jack o manteve firme, de como ambos suportaram aquilo juntos, mas ali estava ele. ** _Sozinho._** _Você confia em mim?_  Essa era a pergunta que Jack tinha feito para ele quando ainda eram recrutas.  _Nós vamos passar por isso e viver, servir com_ _nosso_ _s_ _deveres._  Aquela luz... Ele não merecia aquele pequeno ponto de luz em sua vida. 

A dor veio forte em sua cabeça e seus ouvidos zumbindo com se aquelas fitas de VHS quando estavam estragadas. Levou a mão a testa, sentindo todo o seu corpo reclamar, o barulho aumentando e então ele se fitou furioso, encontrando seu olho direito vermelho. E então, um toque em seu ombro, sua visão se embaçou. 

Ele virou com tudo, grunhiu como se fosse uma fera com dor. Seu movimento tinha sido rápido, a pessoa que o tocara agora chocava-se contra a parede gemendo de dor, e seu antebraço encontrava-se no pescoço, o prendendo na parede. Sentiu duas mãos sem seus ombros.

- Sei que... Devia ter deixado o muffin para você, chefe. - arfou a grave, o homem fitou com nitidez. - Sabia que ia ficar com raiva... - A cabeleira castanha escura tomava uma forma rebelde e o rosto cheio de pelos recém crescidos. - Mas não precisa me matar, capitão. - O sotaque caipira se contrastava, fazendo Gabriel grunhir de raiva, como ele não o escutara se aproximar?

- Você não tem amor a sua vida, não é McCree? - O rapaz deu um sorriso de canto, se ele pudesse, provavelmente estaria dando uma levantada no chapéu.

- 'Cê me conhece, chefe. - Começou, o sorriso charmoso e petulante, fez com o que Reyes rolasse os olhos e se afastando e desviando o olhar para o chão, encontrando o chapéu dele no chão. 

- O que você quer? - Resmungou, o rapaz pegou o chapéu e o colocou na cabeça. 

- Tentei te chamar assim que saiu da sala da O'Deorain. - Reyes queria enfiar a cabeça de McCree na pia que transbordava, para ver se sua raiva passava. Ele fechou os punhos controlando-se, ele voltou seu olhar para o rapaz, erguendo uma sobrancelha. - 'Cês brigaram por um acaso? Ela não pareciam muito... Satisfeita... - Ele soltou o ar com força, passando a mão pelo rosto, de longe todos poderiam dar pouco para o jovem cowboy, mas Reyes sabia, McCree sabia muito bem contar 2+2 e saber o que acontece naquela base. - Quer dizer, considerando o comum dela. 

- Não se meta com ela, McCree. - Escutou-o fazer um  _tisc_  com sua boca, ele podia imaginar ele querendo cuspir no chão, igual aos filmes de velho oeste, ao falar de alguém que odiavam. - E os nossos assuntos não lhe são de seu interesse. - Disse frio, ele pode ver o olhar magoado do garoto, que desviou o olhar deixando o chapéu esconder parte de seu rosto.

- Oh... Claro. - Foi a vez de Reyes gesticular com sua boca o _tisc_  e massagear a curvatura de seus olhos com o nariz. McCree era seu braço direito, mas ele não se sentia pronto... Não ainda, para contar algo para ele. 

- Pare com essa de cachorro sem dono. - Disse impaciente, fazendo McCree o olhar de canto e dar de ombros, como se não entende-se o que o outro estava dizendo, soltando o ar com força.

- Mas o senhor está bem? - Reyes abriu a boca e fechou, formando uma linha firme em seus lábios, acompanhou o olhar dele para as suas mãos e ele olhou para elas, era como se nada tivesse acontecido, elas estavam intactas. Levou-as para o rosto, esfregando os olhos. 

- Só preciso dormir. - Disse, escutando um som de aprovação escapar do outro. 

- É bom mesmo, está péssimo. - Relatou e depois apontou para a pia. - Como vai explicar isso para Morrison? - Reyes olhou para a pia e depois para o garoto, deu um sorriso de canto, tocando no ombro dele. 

- Nada como meu culpado favorito. - Disse com um sorriso de canto e saindo dali, McCree olhou para ele assustado e ofendido. - Trate de arrumar isso. 

E saiu. 

Sair, era uma palavra doce, ele fugira de seu subordinado, ao menos agora poderia ficar em paz sem ter o outro se intrometendo. Não o culpava pela preocupação, sabia que o outro o via mais do que como chefe, estava mais para uma figura paterna para o rapaz do que qualquer outra coisa. Sabia que podia confiar nele, mas nesse momento preferia que as coisas ficassem somente entre ele e Moira. 

Arriscado, sim. 

Extremamente, principalmente com o histórico nada agradável da mulher, se não fosse por ele, ela estaria presa sob a supervisão de Jack, que ainda não aceitava aquela mulher por ali. Tinha uma bomba em suas mãos, mas eles queriam destruir a Talon e para isso, Reyes utilizaria todos os métodos possíveis para isso.

Ele olhou para as próprias mãos, ao menos tinha parado. 

- Senhor! - Reyes voltou seu olhar por sobre o ombro, encontrando um dos soldados afobados vindo em sua direção, fazendo sentido, ele soltou o ar, tinha tarefas ainda para seguir. 

\---- Not Afraid ----

Seus olhos estavam fixos no teto, não conseguia dormir, era a quarta noite que estava do mesmo jeito. Evitava ficar sozinho com McCree, evitava Moira e seu falatório cientifico e Ana que vinha lhe dar um puxão de orelha, como se fosse sua  _abuelita_. Jack. Evitava fitar o olhar analítico dele, o ar preocupado e saber que ele não iria perguntar o que lhe afligia, pois estava esperando por uma atitude inicial sua. E agora dormir vinha sendo um dos seus objetos de desejos mais intensos.

Já não era do tipo de dormir muito, mas não dormir nada não era algo que acontecia com regularidade, até mesmo Mercy vinha no seu pé perguntando coisas que só médicos perguntam, sem rodeios. Ele só não evitava Genji por que o rapaz ligara o modo  _kill_  e eles treinavam regularmente no simulador, então era uma presença menos inquietante.

Ele grunhiu de irritação, sabia que nada que fizesse faria com que acabasse a inquietude de sua mente, na realidade existia. E esse único jeito era o que ele mais tentava evitar, ele pegou o casaco escuro e a sua touca, colocando ambas as peças e saindo do quarto. Foi para o lado de fora da base puxando um cigarro, colocando-o na boca. Olhou para a sua mão, pensativo, escutou os passos leves atrás de si e o som do isqueiro, voltou seu olhar por sobre os ombros encontrando McCree que parou o fitando surpreso, mas nenhum deles disse qualquer outra coisa, Gabriel viu a fumaça sair do cigarro de Jesse que o entregou em silêncio seu isqueiro, sendo aceito sem demoras. 

Reyes tragou com vontade o cigarro, soltando a fumaça para cima, entregando de volta o isqueiro para o rapaz. Ambos ficaram em silêncio, nenhum dos dois queria quebra-lo, cada um com seu pensamento, com suas crises e preocupações. 

- Os pesadelos voltaram, mijo4? - viu o outro abaixar um pouco a cabeça, escondendo o rosto, Reyes soltou o ar com força.  _Sim._ Ele deixou a fumaça escapar pelas narinas, fitando o horizonte a frente deles. 

- A doutora me passou alguns remédios para dormir. - Gabriel fitou de canto o outro e maneou com a cabeça, ele não tinha tomado. Novamente o gosto metálico e amargo se fez presente em sua boca, entendia bem aonde McCree estava querendo chegar. 

- Então encontre um jeito para dormir. - Disse tirando o cigarro da boca e deixando que o maço se queimasse sozinho. - Preciso de você inteiro. - McCree o olhou com uma cara de tédio, rolando olhos. 

- Eu não sou o único que precisa dormir por aqui. - Relatou, tragando o cigarro. - Não acredito que estou falando isso. - A medida que ele falava a fumaça escapava de sua boca, até ele por fim a forçar com um sopro e se dissipar ao redor deles. - Jack está preocupado, 'cê devia falar com ele... Deve isso a ele. - Disse, relaxando, como se aquilo estivesse preso dentro dele a muito tempo.

- O que você entende, garoto? - Questionou, Reyes nem percebeu quando vacilara e sua voz saiu mais cansada do que deveria, McCree soltou o ar com força, terminando seu cigarro logo em seguida. Tocando no ombro de Gabriel. 

- Não é ruim ter medo, Gabe. - Disse com calma. - Principalmente se você tem alguém com quem compartilhar. - Relatou, se espreguiçando com preguiça e jogando fora o resto do cigarro. - Bom vou indo, boa noite Chefe. 

Gabriel grunhiu, passando a mão livre pelo rosto, se irritando com o jeito presunçoso de McCree. Olhou para baixo encontrando o cigarro acabado, quase não tragado. Sabia que o outro estava certo, jogou o restante do cigarro fora e deixou que seus pés o guiassem para dentro da base. Movidos pelo incentivo do outro, Jesse tinha um jeito de saber das coisas, ele sabia ter empatia pelas pessoas, mesmo que elas não merecessem sua empatia. O garoto foi uma das escolhas certas de Gabriel, e ele não se arrependia de ter enfrentado Jack pela guarda dele. 

Parou de andar fitando a porta de metal.  _Jack._ Sua mão se moveu lentamente, digitando com calma a senha do dormitório do homem, entrando em silêncio. O cheiro do outro estava por todo o local, e aquilo lhe trouxe mais paz do que queria acreditar. Se aproximou da cama do outro e se sentou na borda, silenciosamente, deixou seus braços apoiados na perna e se inclinou com a cabeça para baixo.  

Escutou Jack resmungar algo e se remexer, provavelmente confuso com a nova presença em seu quarto, mas sabia que o outro imaginava que era ele. Quantos anos estavam juntos? 

- Gabe? - Escutou a voz sonolenta de Jack, virou a cabeça, fitando em direção a voz. 

- Sou eu, Jack. - O escutava se remexer e tatear sobre a escrivaninha do outro lado, pegando o celular e ligando em sua tela de descanso. Escutou-o grunhir e largar o celular sobre o metal frio do móvel, e depois sentiu-o tatear em sua lateral, e se erguer. Sentiu as mãos dele em suas costas, e logo depois sentiu a testa dele encostar em seu ombro. 

- Está tudo bem. -  _Oh! Merda, Jack... Não dificulte as coisas, não tem nada de "bem" e você sabe._ Mas Gabe não disse nada, aceitou o carinho do outro, sentia as mãos dele sobre suas costas, passeando por toda a extensão. 

- Você confia em mim, Jack? - O loiro parou de movimentar a mão, como se estivesse ponderando na pergunta do outro, Gabe engoliu em seco, mas logo a mão movimentou para o seu ombro e a cabeça de outro pendeu para o seu lado. 

- Por que eu não confiaria? - A voz soou rouca, mas não menos acordada, mas a pergunta não era por que ele não confiaria, e Gabriel necessitava da resposta dele para poder conseguir respirar novamente. 

- Só me responda. - Gabriel soava quase que desesperado, Jack se endireitou, afastando suas mãos do corpo do outro e levando ao rosto do homem virando-o para si, levou seus lábios aos dele, em um beijo suave e se afastou. 

- Eu confio minha vida a você. - Disse ele sério, em um sussurro sincero, para que somente Gabriel pudesse escutar. - Nunca duvide disso, nem mesmo se não estivermos juntos, seja lá pelo motivo que for. - O coração de Gabriel estava apertado demais para o pouco de espaço que tinha em seu peito, sentiu os dedos dele contornando de seu braço até a sua mão, aonde se seguraram, como se fosse uma corrente que os prendiam ao porto-seguro. 

Mas e se esse porto-seguro não fosse mais confiável?

O silêncio se manteve por um tempo, mas nada os impedia de se moverem, como magnetismo, Gabriel se virou, sem parar de segurar na mão do outro.  _Preciso que você fale, Gabe._  Sabia que isso era o que Jack segurava em sua garganta, mas se mantinha quieto, para dar tempo ao latino. Dos dois, o loiro era mais impaciente com as coisas de maneira geral e muitas vezes do tipo que guarda as coisas. Gabriel, era um tanto oposto, era paciente para as coisas e pessoas, mas era do tipo de falar as coisas sem levar bagagem para casa. 

O latino conseguia ver a silhueta do outro no escuro, e se aproximou, aproximou os lábios dos dele, que foram prontamente aceitos. Sentiu a outra mão dele, sobre sua nuca, massageando o local e puxando a sua touca, jogando-a em algum canto obscuro daquele quarto. Inclinou seu corpo sobre o do outro, e sentiu a mão que estava em sua nuca descer para a sua cintura. Eles se afastaram e Gabriel deixou suas testas encostadas.

- Eu aceitei... - Sentiu a mão do outro apertar suas roupas, na lateral de seu corpo. 

- O que você aceitou, Gabe?

- A proposta de Moira. - Jack ficou em silêncio, podia sentir os neurônios do outro realizarem a famosa sinapse entre eles, seria um milagre se o outro não explodisse ali e agora. 

- Se ela... - Jack parou de falar, imaginava que o outro tinha mordido o próprio lábio. Gabriel sentiu seu corpo ser puxado e logo estava com as posições invertidas. - Se ela te matar, nesses experimentos loucos, eu juro, Reyes. - Sentiu o outro sobre si, as mãos segurando as suas, uma de cada lado da sua cabeça, joelhos um de cada lado de seu corpo. - Vou matar ela e vou até o inferno se for preciso para te trazer de volta e te matar novamente. - Gabriel deu um sorriso de canto petulante. 

- Então quer dizer que o garoto da fazenda vai tentar ser um Orfeu5 da vida? - Escutou o outro grunhir frustrado. - Vamos combinar, você não me mataria de novo se eu voltasse a vida, meu charme é irresistível, até mesmo para você. - O humor era nítido em sua voz, o que fazia Jack se sentir mais frustrado do que já estava. 

- Estou falando sério. - Ele iniciou, nitidamente irritado com a situação. - Por isso você vem me evitando... Arg... Eu estou tão puto com você agora. - Gabriel riu levemente, fazendo Jack o fitar franzindo o cenho. - Não tem nada de engraçado.

- Eu sei, só o pensamento que se passou na minha cabeça. 

- Que pensamento? - Gabriel, sorriu de canto, os seus olhos brilhando no escuro. 

- Me fode. - Jack ficou em silêncio, Gabriel daria tudo para ver o rosto vermelho do outro, em um misto de raiva e vergonha. 

- Você não deve estar falando sério. - Gabriel se ajeitou abaixo dele. - Você entra no meu quarto, falando que aceitou a proposta da Moira e me vem falando isso?

- Quer ou não? - Questionou, direto, erguendo o joelho e encostando o joelho no baixo ventre de Jack que gemeu. 

- Foda-se, Reyes. - Gabriel sorriu de lado, ao sentir os lábios do outro sobre os seus, de maneira brusca e sem muito requinte. Era apenas a carne falando nesse momento, o desejo de consumar tudo que eles tinham naquele momento.

Gabriel sabia que aquilo era momentâneo, que a libido falava por eles naquele momento, era o que ele queria mesmo, esquecer de sua escolha e trazer a irritação de Jack para o precipício, juntamente com ele. Mesmo que depois ainda seria questionado ou ainda teriam uma briga pior do que agora, ele ainda diria: Valia a pena. 

Conhecia seu corpo, sua mente e sua alma, e sabia que o loiro também conhecia como ele funcionava, ele certamente tinha uma noção de como confessar seu crime tinha sido difícil e de como suportar aquilo, sabendo que estava ali para escuta-lo, deveria tê-lo machucado, mas no final. Jack entendia tudo aquilo, pois não era a primeira vez que algo daquilo acontecia, e provavelmente não seria a última. 

Era como puxar o gatilho de uma arma carregada, em direção ao alvo, e a bala atingir em cheio e o sangue jogar, e só restar o branco em sua mente e simplesmente nada lhe vier à mente, apenas o êxtase de que tudo poderia ser tragado para o limbo da sua plena existência. 

Valia a pena, sentir a barba ainda crescendo, áspera contra a sua pele, roçando como se fosse uma lixa em seu pescoço, arranhando e causando-lhe arrepios. Sentir os lábios finos esquentando-o como fogo, ao beijar, morder. Incendiar sua alma com os toques por debaixo de suas roupas, toques ásperos de uma mão calejada, mas ao mesmo tempo cuidadosos para saber aonde deveria tocar e lhe proporcionar prazer. 

Sentir os dedos adentrarem em suas calças, por trás, sendo apalpado, erguer a cintura e permitir mais o contato. Morder os próprios lábios ante a ansiedade que sentia por aquele momento. Jack não era paciente, tudo com ele era mais rápido, não menos intenso. 

Sexo com Jack, era puramente carnal, era uma via de mão dupla aonde ele pegava o que queria e lhe entregava o que a pessoa queria, era direto e cru, sem muitos rodeios para lhe fazer agoniar ou esperar. Tinha um ritmo quase selvagem, mas amor. No entanto, fazer amor com Jack era como se aquilo tudo se intensificasse, ele pegaria e daria mais do que ambos estavam pedindo, mais do que deveria ser possível, era igual tomar cinco doses de tequila e ainda querer mais. 

Suas mãos foram para os fios dourados, segurando com firmeza, enquanto o sentia tocar-lhe e se incomodar com as peças de roupa e resmungar impaciente para que elas saíssem magicamente. Ele o ajudou prontamente, a retirar as partes de cima, e levantar a cintura para ter as partes de baixo, puxadas rapidamente. Suas roupas estavam espalhadas de um lado para o outro.

Não tinha o que falar, não era necessário, se caso o fizesse aquilo tudo seria quebrado, ficaria uma cena desconexa. Ali não havia falas para nada, apenas o guiar de um instinto primitivo que há em todos, era como enxergar o vermelho que havia dentro do azul. 

Os dígitos envolveram a carne pulsante, movimentando sem pudor, suas pernas se abriram com o mesmo desejo. Enquanto sua voz erguia o volume sem qualquer controle, arrancando um xingamento de Jack que se inclinou, o beijando, sem perder seu trabalho manual em subir e descer com sua mão. 

Não teve aviso, quando o primeiro dedo o penetrou, o fazendo arquear as costas, e virar a cabeça. Nem mesmo quando o segundo e o terceiro vieram, quando Jack o sentiu preparado para recebe-los, alargando-o. Os lábios dele estavam em seu pescoço, com o ouvido próximo de sua boca, que soava incoerências com o prazer que sentia e sentiam o vibrar de suas cordas vocais com o tato.

Sentia a ereção do outro roçar em sua pele, estava ali, pronta. E ele sabia que assim como todas as ações do outro, ela viria sem qualquer aviso, apesar escutaria o grunhir do outro e sua mente não se nublaria o suficiente para se satisfazer, nem o outro. 

E assim como o previsto, suas unhas foram de encontro com as costas do outro, prendendo-se ali de forma a arrancar um rosnar por parte do loiro e um gemer sofrido de Gabriel, mas não menos excitante. Jack o penetrava sem dó, parando somente para que eles respirassem, Reyes teve tempo de perceber como suas unhas estavam cravadas e o pensamento de ver o loiro não conseguir encostar as costas na cadeira o fizeram rir. O que chamou a atenção do americano que se moveu, fazendo o latino se arrepender de seu ato. 

Aquilo o fez ver estrelas, delirar com o movimento do membro em seu canal, o fazendo fechar as pernas em volta de sua cintura, como em uma tentativa de tentar se situar aonde estava, suas mãos escorregaram pelas costas do outro, arranhando-o, com o movimento bruto do outro. Ele podia sentir a umidade em seus próprios dígitos, e ele não sabia se era o suar ocasionado pela ação dos dois ou se era sangue que saia do outro.

Jack não parecia se importar, não mesmo, ele apenas jogava seu quadril sobre o outro com força, arrancando gemidos de prazer, acertando seu ponto diversas vezes, sentindo seu membro ser constringido pelas paredes de Gabriel, esmagando-o de forma delirante e ardente. Pressionando-o para o seu limite. O ranger das molas da cama se fazia presente, e vez ou outra podia escutar a cama bater contra a parede, dependendo da força com que acertava o latino. 

Em uma investida, Gabriel veio ao seu ápice, com a respiração ruidosa, mas Jack não estava satisfeito, e o latino sabia que aquilo demoraria ainda um pouco para acabar, e ele não reclamava, quanto mais em branco sua mente ficasse melhor. Melhor seria ficar longe de seu medo e de sua insegurança, da vida real que o aguardava pronto para cobrar suas escolhas. 

Gabe o olhou ainda meio atordoado, com o prazer que tinha sido expelido de si, sentindo os lábios em seu maxilar. Sentiu seu corpo ser virado de lado, e novamente veio, Gabriel arqueou as costas, segurando a grade da cabeceira da cama e virando o rosto em direção ao rosto de Jack, que se moveu, beijando-o com vontade. 

Ele gemia alto em meio ao beijo, Jack não o deixava pensar, não permitia, seu sistema estava entrando em pane, desconfigurando suas funções primárias, como se o preparasse para apaga-lo, para impedir estragos maiores. Sentiu a mão do outro em seu membro, novamente, estimulando-o a ficar ereto, fazendo-o retesar em seu baixo ventre, e contrair seus músculos do abdômen de maneira graciosa que faria até mesmo Leonardo Da Vince querer pintar aquela cena. 

A mão de Jack escorregava sem qualquer dificuldade sobre o membro dele, já que sua semente ajudava a lubrificar, e então. Novamente Jack o acertava naquele ponto, e Gabriel não via estrelas, via constelações a sua frente, e novamente o branco se fez em sua mente. Contraindo todo o seu ser, escutando o loiro gemer longamente, com a segunda pressão que tinha sobre ele, mas ele continuava ainda com o desejo a flor da pele. 

Era isso, Gabriel hoje desmaiaria, seu corpo já lhe mostrava isso. 

O latino sentia o membro ainda dentro de si, pulsando. Ele olhou para perdido para Jack, que respirava ofegante, e voltava a beija-lo. Trilhando um caminho, do seu ombro, pescoço, maxilar, queixo e então seus lábios. Sentia seu membro dormente, e sentiu a mão dele novamente em seu membro e ele contraiu, mas logo a mão se afastou. O que o fez soltar o ar em alivio, Jack se retirou, sua mão foi até a nuca do outro, aprofundando o beijo, até ser quebrado. 

Gabriel sentiu seu rosto ser afundando no travesseiro, agora estava de costas, suas mãos se prenderam nos lençóis em antecipação. E novamente era estocado, sem delongas e estimulado, ele gemeu novamente, em uma mescla de aflição e prazer, estava extremamente sensível. No entanto, Jack já mostrava sinal de que logo tudo acabaria, ali mesmo. 

As últimas estocadas, o atingiam sem piedade em sua próstata, fazendo-o erguer a voz mais do que o normal, mas sendo abafado pelas roupas de cama, e então, tudo se explodiu e o que Gabriel enxergou foi a escuridão...

Ser preenchido lhe dava uma sensação boa, como se sentisse completo em fim, assim como preencher alguém, lhe causava a impressão de que tal pessoa era sua, não no sentindo de propriedade, mas como se ambos estivessem em uma mesma sintonia e uma era da outra. 

Infelizmente, dessa vez, Gabriel não teve como se sentir dessa forma, sua mente entrara em modo apagão, e ele desmaiara em seu terceiro prazer. Ele sentiu a claridade atravessar as persianas de plásticos com timidez para dentro do quarto, atingido ambos os corpos com suavidade. Ele abriu os olhos para encontrar a cabeleira loira em seu queixo, e Jack abraçado a si, suas pernas se entrelaçando, seu braço por sobre o corpo do outro. 

Ele olhou para o lado, sentindo seu pescoço reclamar, ele xingou mentalmente, lembrando-se que provavelmente, não seria só o pescoço que iria reclamar de dor naquele dia. 

Sentiu o corpo ao seu lado se remexer, acordando também, se encolhendo para mais perto de Gabriel que levou a mão que estava por cima dele, para os fios dourados, aonde mexia com calma. Acariciando com tranquilidade. 

- Gabe? - Questionou a voz sonolenta.

- Bom dia.

A voz de Gabriel saiu mais grave do que o normal, o loiro abriu os olhos com preguiça, piscando algumas vezes, e escondendo o rosto na curvatura do pescoço de Reyes, para tentar fugir da claridade, fazendo o latino rir, e passar a mão nas costas do outro. O loiro arqueou as costas no susto, e Gabriel afastou a mão.  _Oh!_ Mas logo tocou de novo com calma, sentindo alguns vergões, bom nenhum dos dois iria se sentar apropriadamente hoje, não é mesmo? 

- Desculpe-me,  _cariño_ 6. - Disse o latino com calma, fazendo Jack murmurar alguma coisa. 

- Eu que deveria pedir desculpas. - Falou Jack ainda sonolento, com o rosto no pescoço do outro, fazendo-o rir.

- Nha... Só acho que deveríamos transar sempre que você está irritado. - Comentou, fazendo Jack soltar o ar dividido entre frustração e cansaço. 

- Nunca sairíamos desse quarto. - Comentou. 

- Exatamente o ponto que eu queria chegar. - Jack riu fracamente, mas nada disse. - Você guarda muita coisa, não que eu reclame de receber tudo de uma vez só, mas isso faz mal. - Relatou, fazendo Jack se afastar minimamente para se apoiar com o cotovelo e sorrir de maneira divertida para Gabriel que sentiu seu coração bater um pouco mais rápido. 

- Aprendemos uma grande lição, ontem não é mesmo? - Questionou. - Você para de fugir e eu paro de guardar. - Gabriel franziu o cenho e riu divertido. 

- Claro,  _cariño_ , a diferença é que não fujo, eu me refúgio para pensar. - Jack rolou os olhos.

- Não vamos discutir isso, vamos?

- Vai ficar irritado? - Questionou com intenções levemente sugestivas, fazendo Jack rir, e se aproximar do rosto dele. 

- Quem sabe? - Gabriel sorriu de lado. 

- Então vamos discutir isso...

- Não. - E ambos se beijaram com calma, e se afastaram. Jack o olhou com calma. - Eu quero que tenha cuidado, Gabe. Não sabemos as verdadeiras intenções de Moira. - Gabriel grunhiu levemente. 

- É por isso que entrei nessa, para descobrir. - Disse, fazendo Jack o olhar e manear com a cabeça. 

- Só... Tenha cuidado, ok? - Gabriel beijou a testa dele, assunto acabado. 

Apenas voltar para a realidade, não era algo que Gabriel estava preparado para lidar.... Ninguém estava. E pisar novamente no laboratório de Moira, não era algo que ele de fato queria.

- Vejamos quem voltou. - Disse a mulher com sua voz orgulhosa. 

- Vamos começar com a sessão das aberrações. 

.

.

.

Nem em um futuro próximo, ninguém estava preparado para lidar com a realidade.

.

.

.

Nem com o futuro distante. 

.

.

.

_ 7 _ _Ele se levantou e pegou sua própria máscara fitando a viseira vermelha encaixada na parte metálica. Soltou o ar com força, olhou ao redor, pensando. Era como se ele nunca tivesse existido, era um bug na_ _matrix_ _. Por que ele era a morte em pessoa, mas ele sobrevivera a morte. Isso deveria significar alguma coisa? Ele mordeu o lábio inferior._

_-_ _Eu te amo, Gabriel._

O caminhar sem rumo, para fora do galpão, fazia Jack se perder nos mais diversos pensamentos. Ele parou e olhou para cima. Fitou o céu sem estrelas, com as nuvens carregadas de neve, prontas para assolarem o local, suas mãos tremiam, a presença dele lhe trazia memórias que queria esquecer. A cicatriz o lembrava dos acontecimentos, lembrava-o de sua tolice. 

- Eu nunca menti quando disse que iria ao inferno para lhe trazer de volta. - Ele disse, se lembrando, ele não queria chorar. - Mas menti sobre matar você. Eu nunca faria isso...

Ao longe a figura negra ainda o fitava de longe, o sentimentalismo não deveria estar ali, nada deveria estar ali. Ela o fez assim, ela o deixou assim, e agora tudo aquilo voltava. Soldado 76, era Jack Morrison.

\- Eu sei...

E novamente os corações sangravam, pois, o presente não era mais o futuro, mas sim uma casca do que eles se transformaram de seus passados. 

[Fim]

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Eu senti algo parecido, quando fiz um procedimento estético chamado carboxterapia, é realizado através de uma agulha que solta CO2 para dentro de seu corpo, não todo, mas algumas partes, aonde se estimula o metabolismo, causando vários efeitos positivos ao corpo. No procedimento que fizeram em mim foi nas minhas olheiras, o resultado nelas foi quase instantâneo, diminuindo a escuridão em volta deles, já que força o corpo a circular sangue em volta do olho (Um dos principais motivos da olheira é a falta de oxigenação dos tecidos, circulação de sangue, exceto casos mais específicos aonde os procedimentos mudam indo até a uma cirurgia), em uma das minhas estrias (tenho poucos e elas são quase imperceptíveis) e sim, elas diminuem, mas não quer dizer que desaparecem, em ambos os casos, é uma dor estranha. 
> 
> ² Cena retirada da comic introdutória de Moira, e um dos criadores de overwatch, disse que um dos sentimentos que Gabriel Reyes sentiu, foi medo. 
> 
> ³ SEP – Soldier Enhancement Program. 
> 
> 4 Mijo – Filho em espanhol. 
> 
> 5 Orfeu, na mitologia grega perdeu sua esposa, Eurídice, e tenta resgata-la no submundo. 
> 
> 6 Cariño, querido em espanhol. 
> 
> 7 Cena final de Golden Christmas


End file.
